


"I'm Like Him!"

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter has a crush on Harley and he needs his brothers help, With that Bucky and Sam told him what he should know, and they spent the whole evening planning out the perfect date for Harley and Peter, but what Peter doesn’t know is that Harley is coming here the next morning, Tony had wanted him to visit for months now, and since he got the week off to, Harley decided to book a ticket and see his old mentor.





	"I'm Like Him!"

Peter just got to the compound from school and it was a Wednesday evening, he sighs as he dumps his bag on the couch. Who knew college would be this dreadful, but the good thing was, he was taking advanced classes and he met a cute boy in class, and he was a second year. He had decided to give the team a visit since he had the week off.

“Hey there kid.” Sam greets him as he walks into the common room.

“Peter!” Bucky greets him as he throws himself onto the couch.

“Hey guys.” Peter yawns.

“So how was school? You’ve been gone for months.” Sam asked as he took a seat across of him.

“School is okay. I’m sorry I haven’t been dropping by. I have projects and deadlines to rush for.” Peter sighs.

“Nah it’s okay. You’re up for some pizza and terrible movies?” Bucky asked him.

“Sure. Let me get change. Meet you at the movie room.” Peter said as he got up from his seat.

“Please get extra cheese too.” Peter said as Sam took out his phone to order.

Peter grabs his bag and went up to his room, which was across Sam and Bucky’s. He dumps his bag on his bed, and grabs his phone in his bag, there was a text message, he smiles when he saw the name. He slides his phone unlock; he couldn’t stop grinning.

“Went to your room, your roommate said you went back to New York, pretty bummed we can’t hang out since you have the whole week off. Come back soon, I’m going to miss you. – Harls” Peter read.

“I’ll be back by Saturday evening, had to meet my big brothers. I’ll call you once I’m back so we can grab something to eat. And I’ll miss you too.” Peter replies. He went off to change and comes back to a reply.

“You better not go around and flirt with those high school girls. Don’t you dare forget about me. I’ll see you soon babe. – Harls” Peter chuckles as he replies a quick okay.

Peter skips down to the movie room where the pizza had arrived, Bucky had brought Cokes with him, and made some popcorns too. As they got comfortable on the bean bags, they decided to watch Twilight, which was one of Bucky’s favourite movie.

“So, Pete, how’s college life?” Sam asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

“Well tougher than College but seems fun, except with the whole deadlines.” Peter said as he sips his drink.

“Boned anyone yet, buddy?” Bucky asked as he ate his pizza.

“Bucky.” Sam slaps his hands.

“Come on, I need to know. I’m not his big brother for nothing you know.” Bucky chuckles.

“Come on guys, I haven’t boned anyone but I have someone I’m talking to. They’re cute as hell though.” Peter replies as he took a bite of his pizza.

“We need names, Parker.” Sam said as he was suddenly interested.

“I bet he is cute as hell.” Bucky said as he shakes his pizza in front of them.

“How would you know it’s a he?” Peter asked curiously.

“Well I’m your big brother. I would know.” Bucky shrugs.

“Alright get back to this cutie. What is his name? What is he majoring?” Sam asked.

“Alright mother. He’s a second-year majoring in Electrical Engineering and Computer Science, while I’m majoring in Mechanical Engineering. And his name is Harley.” Peter replied.

“Harley as in Harley Keener?” Sam asked him.

“Wait how do you know his name?” Peter asked him.

“He’s Starks kid. Somehow, but well lucky you, we know who he is and how to win his heart.” Bucky explains.

“Mr Stark had a kid, and how come I just knew it?” Peter groans.

“Look, Harley helped him when he was a kid, and Stark decided to you know help him to get in college. But they do hang out on the compound.” Sam explains.

“They do? And how come I didn’t know?” Peter asked.

“Because you rather hang out with your big brothers rather than him.” Bucky shrugs.

“So, you want our advice or not?” Sam asked as he ate his pizza.

“Fine, tell me what I should know.” Peter replies.

With that Bucky and Sam told him what he should know, and they spent the whole evening planning out the perfect date for Harley and Peter, but what Peter doesn’t know is that Harley is coming here the next morning, Tony had wanted him to visit for months now, and since he got the week off to, Harley decided to book a ticket and see his old mentor.

It was 10 am in the morning when Peter woke up, he went down to the kitchen in his oversized t shirt with his Hello Kitty pyjama pants, he walks into the kitchen, barely awake. He rubs his tired eyes, mentally scolding himself for staying up late with Bucky and Sam. He walks over to the coffee machine, pouring himself a cup of it, not realizing he had guest in the kitchen. He sips his coffee and turns around, resting his back against the kitchen counter, he yawns and rubs his eyes again, adjusting his view in front of him. There Tony sat with Harley next to him. He spits out his drinks.

“Good morning to you too, Peter.” Tony chuckles from his seat.

“Mr Stark. Harley. What are you guys doing here?” Peter asked nervously as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hands.

“Well technically Tony lives here, and I’m here to visit. Also, what are you doing here?” Harley asked as he took a sip of his juice.

“I’m visiting my brothers here.” Peter nervously laughs.

“Your brother stays here too?” Harley asked, clearly confused.

Just then Bucky and Sam walks in, followed by Steve. They must have finished their gym session.

“Speak of the devil.” Peter sighs under his breath.

“Morning guys.” Sam said cheerfully.

“Hey there Harley, how was the flight? Morning Peter.” Steve greets them.

“It was okay. Wait, you know Peter too?” Harley asked as he turns to Steve.

“Who doesn’t? He’s our brother.” Bucky said as he walks over to Peter, ruffling up his already messy hair.

“Wait the Peter that you have been talking for months about, is our Peter Parker?” Tony asked as he turns to Harley.

Harley blushed as he looks down at his pancakes, he rubs his neck nervously, he could hear the adults continuously teasing him, he felt a hand grabbing his hands, he looks up and there was Peter, giving him his softest smile that he had always loved. Peter pulls him along, both of them got up and moved out of the kitchen. Peter intertwines their fingers, and lead him up to his room. He rests Harley on his bed, sitting next to him, with their fingers intertwined.

“I’m sorry for just now.” Peter said as he kissed the back of Harley’s hand.

“It’s okay babe, it’s a nice way for us to come out to our family.” Harley reassured him, kissing his cheeks.

“You know what’s nice, the fact that my brothers try to help me hook up with you. Giving me all the tips, but the funny thing is, I’m already dating you.” Peter smiles to him.

“I guess our plan works.” Harley giggles a he lay his head on Peter’s shoulders.

“It sure did, babe.” Peter leans over and kissed his forehead.

“I love you, Peter.” Harley said as smiles to Peter.

“And I love you too, Harley.” Peter replies, as he cups Harley face, kissing his lips softly.


End file.
